Miraculous reunions
by sdlee1
Summary: The 28-year-old college student returns to the day he first met koro sensei. This time, 28 students who decided to save the life of the koro sensei. The war for saving koro sensei against the world begins!
1. Chapter 1

authors note

hello guys I'm sdlee1

so this my first fanfic

hope you guys like it

and friendly reminder as i'm a student who is preparing igcse i cant upload the stroy often

* * *

He was that kind of person A person who always smile at us

A person who always supported our dream

A person who is always passionate toward us

A person who will stand on our side even if it means that he is turning the whole world as his enemy

A person who we wish to see him again even if he was already dead

A person who gave us so many gifts to help us fulfill our dream

The person we miss forever

To us, he was that kind of person

The incident goes back to 7 years ago

at that time student, class 3E of kunugigaoka junior high school were discriminated.

then, one day the creature claiming that he bombed the moon happens to become their homeroom teacher and student were requested to kill this creature by the government.

Hever this creature showed the true quality of a teacher and mixed well with the student and the student named him koro sensei treated him as their mentor.

Nevertheless, the government had tried to killed their teacher and the koro sensei who was cornered had asked his student to kill him and student had kill the creature who was their teacher on the day of their graduation.

And the student who have got their bounty money from the government had bought the whole mountain and the building and periodically they gather and polish the building and the mountain. First time in 4 year the every student of class 3E gather up to say their recent activities.


	2. Chapter 2

While talking about their recent activities miraculous things have happen. The 28 student who were gathered in front of the classroom they started to feel dizzy and everyone started to faint. And when they woke up they were inside the classroom with the body when they were 15 year old after moment of silent the door open and the creature they were talking about entered the classroom with the guy name call karasma. Everyone except ritsu karma and itona as they were not there in the classroom. Were happy to see their koro sensei again and were hard for them to hold their tear and everyone started to cry which cause the strange creature and government official to panic.

It took them around 10 minute to calm down the crying student, and when the strange creature started to introduce himself to the class the student again cried.

After koro sensei and karasma sensei left the class. Nagisa write the word return in the board and tell them that they have time travel to past to the time when they met the koro sensei and told his classmate that their aim this is to save koro sensei. While Nagisa was explaining the situation, they are in karma and itona comes to class.

Next day korosensei was excited waiting student try assassinate him. However when the bell rang and the homeroom began student had just greeted him as a normal student and koro sensei was panicking asking student if they forgot about the promise they made yesterday. And nagisa and karma stood in front and told koro sensei that from today class 3E will withdraw from the assassination of koro sensei. Koro sensei panicked and were looking at the facial expression of the class and realize that they were not kidding and were curious for the reason of not killing him and nagisa explains to him that they are from the future and wants to save him however koro sensei did not trust him until he hear the word reaper from nagisa and karma.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Sorry for not updating for 6 days I have been busy getting ready for the new semester.

The homeroom, which turn out to be a chaos, ended and the government officer started handing out the guns and the knife specially made for killing this creature. Next day korosensei was excited waiting student try assassinate him. However when the bell rang and the homeroom began student had just greeted him as a normal student and koro sensei was panicking asking student if they forgot about the promise they made yesterday. And nagisa and karma stood in front and told koro sensei that from today class 3E will withdraw from the assassination of koro sensei. Koro sensei panicked and were looking at the facial expression of the class and realize that they were not kidding. He was curious for the reason of not killing him and nagisa explains to him that they are from the future and wants to save him however koro sensei did not trust him until he hear the word reaper from nagisa and karma. Then Koro sensei has told them that he is so happy that his student had turned to the great person and he told that class that he will still believe in his student even if they were not killing him. The next day in class 3 E were delighted to see the teacher they had also missed. Who is professor bitch. However, as in the previous life professor bitch was an arrogant person and they decided to teach her a lesson. They were discussing how to change her personalities and kaarma had ask them what about using the anti korosensei bbgun and everyone had agree to use that after professor bitch fail her attempt in killing koro sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

Hello guys sorry for not updating for almost a month I have been really busy my school started .prior to reading this I would like to tell you guys that exam schedule in my school is different and I would like to follow my schools exam schedule in this fanfic also so there would be 2 big exams prior to the school trip the same day

* * *

, the student decided to us anti bb guns to professor bitch as always professor bitch had failed in her attempt of killing koro sensei. Professor bitch still had no intent of teaching the student which made the student pissied of and as they planned they started to shoot anti bb gun to professor bitch with telling her to get out of this school if she has no intention of teaching them English. Which made her angry and made her run out of classroom and student had decided to wait for karasuma sensei to change her as a teacher. The next day instead of koro sensei bitch sensei has turned up to apologize for her doing for a couple of days and told the student that she can only teach the english used for assassinations. As time goes on the days has come guide for each of the students to ace the exam.

One week has passed and the class of 3-E was ready for the exam as they headed to the main campus hall for the exam. Prior to exam principal, Asano has changed the number of the unit coming for the test without informing class 3-E however even after changing it he couldn't get the result he wanted as most of top 50 were occupied by class 3-E

As karma and Nagisa being in the first place. After one month again the test has come and the result has been same as top 50 were mostly monopolized by class 3-E and prior to the exam koro sensei and principal, Asano has made a bet that winning class can ask 2 anything they want. Therefore the class 3-E has asked for a first class ticket and trip to Osaka in summer.

Authors note

Thanks for reading and i would like to know if you guys want me to write more for per chapter. I would post a link to a survey about my fanfiction in the review section my fanfiction


End file.
